BloodLone
by LIKEABSOLUTELY
Summary: BLOODLOVE SEQUEL. Years after the incident, Ichiru finds Zero alive. Due to severe injury, Zero thinks Shizuka is Yuki and falls for her. Hurt, Yuki decides to be with Kaname after the attempts to make Zero recall, that's when he realises
1. PAIN

Cocoa: I'm so glad the sequel's out:) hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as i've enjoyed writing it.

PAIN

Ichiru waded through the snow, once again, he felt like a small boy. Shaking himself away from the painful memories, he continued his way, unable to feel his legs. Sighing, he stopped walking. Secretly, he loved the feeling of snow, and wished to stay longer. Reminding himself that he had things to accomplish before time's up, he enjoyed the last deep inhale he took and carried on his way.

"Ichiru…" He heard a whisper. Ignoring what he thought he heard, Ichiru did not turn back. "Ichiru…" His name was called again. It didn't sound like it was coming from behind, in front or from any direction. Just a whisper at his ear, so clear, he could feel the breath of the voice. He was starting to get angry, as he neglected his curiosity to look around. 'Everything around is a blanket of snow anyway.' The atmosphere seemed to get mistier. "Ichiru…"

"Shut up! You're dead so stop haunting me!" He shouted, trying to make the tremble in his tone sound like it's because of the cold and not hidden fear.

-

Yuki had been avoiding Kaname. She was still deciding if she was Shizumaru or Yuki when he suddenly proposed. She could never face a situation, so she hid.

When she was Yuki, she felt young and carefree, with two people looking out for her. Life seemed simple, day by day. When she was Shizumaru, she felt older and mature. The world in her view was corrupted, and everything is a lie. Being Yuki is easy, but Shizumaru is able to look after herself, what one 'guardian' gone and she avoiding another. And it's impossible to be both.

Thinking and deciding made her head hurt and her mind spin; so Yuki settled on the idea of giving herself a new identity.

-

He didn't want to show that he was afraid, but he couldn't help but run. And with knee-deep snow, it wasn't easy to run at all. He fell, and in embarrassment, got up slowly although he what he actually wanted to do was _dissolve into the ground under the snow_. He was still running as the voices grew louder.

Finally, he fell again. This time he felt too silly to get up and start running again, he lifted his head and shouted, "GO AWAY!" He felt warm under his eyelids. And moisture. He had been running, but was it in circles? Because he never seemed to get to his destination.

"Ichiru…" It lingered longer now, as if telling him where it was coming from. Up north. He stood up to walk, only that, he was following the voice and not running away from it.

It was getting louder. And he saw the unmistakable grey hair that he and his twin brother shared.

-

Yuki found herself walking in the rain. She knew something was wrong; it was winter so how could it be raining? It was more like a drizzle she was walking in, but it soon ascended to a heavy thunderstorm. So Yuki rain towards the nearest shelter she saw. Her sub-conscious mind told her she had never seen this building before, but she had a déjà vu feeling about it. Then she heard a voice she didn't recognize. "You are Yuki, so stay Yuki."

-

He had hated his brother. There was never an exact reason why, but the unexplainable hatred began when he lost his family. He felt like he was his enemy and not brother. He wanted him dead.

Ichiru carried his brother onto his shoulders. The weight was pressing, but he could manage walking. When he finally decided to agree with his conscience to bring his brother back, the fear experienced earlier on was suddenly replaced by a warm feeling. He was unconcious, but Ichiru knew Zero would come to later on. _And anyway, if he could have called my name, he can't be that severely injured. _

_-_

Yuki stared at the mirror. Since Shizuka came to Cross academy, Yuki never once glanced at a mirror to see herself. She looked different, more creepy. Dark circles appeared around her eyes, and her eyelashes seemed to have grown longer, her upper lip blood red, lower lip purplish black. Her features sharpened, and her skin was fairer, but there was a dark aura in her that made the mirror reflect a creepy appearance.

'That is Shizumaru.' She thought, picking up a brush to comb her hair.

-

Shizuka saw Ichiru come into the house. She was about to ask him why he was back only now when she saw a person on his back. After seeing Ichiru placing the person on the couch did she remember that she could talk. And she did more than just talk.

"Is he… him? He's alive right? Where did you find him? Did he lose his memory? Are his wounds severe?"

Ichiru stared at her. He had never seen her act like this before, like a small child, intently asking questions, not bothering if you have properly heard her. Shizuka sensed it and tried to regain herself, but she couldn't, the curiosity was killing her. When she found out about what had happened, Shizuka couldn't help but ask another question, "So… are you gonna keep him?" 'What with the brother-rival thing between you two.' She mentally added.

"Yes, and no matter how much you like him, please inform Kuran that Zero is alive. I'm sure your beloved sister would want to know." Ichiru drawled, feeling as sarcastic as Shizuka.

Shizuka said with a spiting tone, "What insolence! What makes you think that I won't tell him?"

"Whatever it is, just tell him." He instructed, suddenly feeling like _he _was the only true adult here.

"I'll send a messenger to him." She replied, walking away carelessly.

-

Yuki decided to stay Yuki, like what the voice in her dream advised. She dropped her comb. She stared at the mirror again, and whispered, "That voice… belonged to Zero!"

-

"Miss Shizuka Hio sent me here to inform you about Master Zero's revival. She also adds that if you invite Miss Yuki over to see him."

Kaname recalled every single word the messenger said. He was now in Yuki's room, watching her unconscious self. During his visit to her room, he knew something wrong when it took her more than 15 minutes to answer. He found her on the bathroom floor, he forehead abnormally warm. He gave her water and up till now, she wasn't awake.

Should he tell her or not?

That the guy she loved and the person he hated was alive?

_She had already rejected you, so she has a right to know. _

_But if you tell her, you would lose your chance of winning her heart. _

Being a naturally kind person, Kaname knew the best option for everyone was to come clean with Yuki. Just then, he saw her blink. He held her hand immediately, and asked, "Yuki?" She opened her eyes weakly while he got her some water.

"Kaname…" She managed with the little strength she had left.

"Yes? How are you feeling? Better?" He answered with genuine concern.

"I'm fine. I-I had a dream that Zero was alive…" She whispered before coughing. "Is… is he?"

'How can it be?' Kaname wondered and answered himself, 'her dreams are special; they're psychic.' Outwardly he said, "Yuki, I'm so sorry. But it was just a dream." He said it so quickly and smoothly that he didn't feel like he was lying.


	2. CRY

cocoa: thanks for the reviews! :) hope this chapts not disappointing.

CRY

Ichiru walked into the room. He felt weirdly calm that he was waiting upon his brother, whom he used to have hated so much. It was although that day he decided to bring his brother back that his the many years of hatred suddenly vanished.

Temporarily ignoring his thoughts, he gave the cup of water to Zero, who was sitting upright on the bed. He accepted it with a grin, which made Ichiru automatically smile back. Seeing his brother act this way, Zero's surprise was clearly displayed on his face, and his straightforward speech, "Did you finally decide to forgive me after you saw me die?"

"Maybe…" Ichiru said mysteriously, then he asked, "Would you?"

"Of course, we're not just brothers, we're twins!" Zero exclaimed, unable to believe that this was happening, "Am I dead? Like am I already in heaven?"

Ichiru couldn't help but to laugh at that. "Yes, welcome to paradise!" He missed this feeling of being able to joke with his brother again. "Honestly, I don't know why I don't hate you anymore, which is good."

"Does this mean we put the past behind? It was my one of my death wish to be brothers again." Zero explained about that day.

"Death wish huh… Wait, how did you… come back to life?" Ichiru asked as though it was nothing.

"It's a puzzle to me too. All I know was that I saw Yuki."

"Come in." Shizuka ordered, her boredom turned to anticipation when she saw who it was, but she hid it skillfully. The messenger greeted her meekly before saying, "Master Kaname said Miss Yuki is ill and would not be visiting for some time."

Shizuka gave a simple nod to dismiss him.

Ichiru was about to leave to get his brother some food when Shizuka walked in. He momentarily forgot about Zero and faced her, asking, "What was Kaname's response?"

Shizuka opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a word uttered by Zero. A word that was directed to someone who was not supposed to be called by him. A word that caused shock to both Ichiru and Shizuka who could do nothing but stare at him.

Zero said, "Yuki..?"

Kaname knocked for the fifth time. "Not again…" He groaned slightly. He wanted to check on her, but just like the day before when he found her unconscious and running a high fever, there was no answer on Yuki's door. He was about to barge in when he heard a silent scream.

It was silent scream because he didn't hear it, he _felt _it. It was a bad feeling that instructed to go in immediately. This time, the door was locked, which meant that Yuki didn't want him in. Contemplating whether to wait outside, the bad feeling pulled at him again.

With vampire strength, he went in without much of a struggle. "YUKI!" He shouted, grabbing her hands, which held a penknife. There were tears streaked all over her face, hurt and pain written in her expression. His eyes stayed fixed on her left arm, which was bleeding.

_She had slashed herself. _

Zero got up hurriedly from the bed and rushed to Shizuka, cupping her face with his hands. "Yuki!" He smiled, murmuring, "I thought I would never see you again."

"Why are you doing this?!" Kaname couldn't help but to demand angrily.

"GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, pushing him away. Her hands trembling, she began to use the penknife again. Kaname quickly put his arm in front of hers, and saw a line of crimson red. Frustrated, confused and upset, Yuki threw the penknife across the floor.

"Zero!!" She cried, a mixture of salty blood and tears formed on the floor. "Zero… zero…"

Hearing her call Zero's name hurt Kaname more than the wound on his hand. He himself started to feel frustrated and sad as the memories of that day came running through his mind again.

FLASHBACK (KANAME'S POV)-

She's taking the ring. She is accepting my proposal! I am confident to provide her with all she needs. She closes her eyes and holds it gently on her chest like it is a really important treasure, I'm glad to know that she does have me in her heart.

Why is there a tear? I dread what was coming next. She opened her eyes, her gaze far off, she threw the ring. I should have known. How could I be so naïve into thinking that she would agree to this? I'm so stupid, I'm really stupid.

Shizuka was appalled. She struggled and slapped him. "What kind of joke are you playing?!" She thundered angrily. She stormed out soon after, leaving Zero and Ichiru stunned.

"Yuki." Zero muttered, holding the spot where she slapped him.

"Zero… Zero!" Ichiru finally got his brother's attention and sighed, "Why did you do that to Shizuka? You know she has a temper." Zero was looking at him, but he didn't seem to be listening. He was in a daze, a little upset shown.

"I'm talking to you, Zero. Why did you call Shizuka Yuki when you know she has a temper?"

"Shizuka? Who is Shizuka?" He asked.

Kaname leaned Yuki on his arm, and used his hands to wipe her tears away. Her cries began to fade a little as he rested his head on hers. He sighed and closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek.


	3. RED

Cocoa: Preciate all the reviews!:) sorry if it was difficult to read the previous chapt, i don't know why there were no partitions.

RED

"What do you mean who's Shizuka? You can hate her, but don't pretend she is Yuki!" Ichiru exclaimed, glaring at his brother for hurting his mistress.

Zero looked at him seriously, "But I really don't know such a person. so far the only girl I know is Yuki, you too right? Unless you've never seen her…"

"What? Hey, if this is a joke, it's gone way too far." Ichiru stated in a resenting tone. "As your younger twin brother and the loyal servant of Shizuka, I want you to go and apologize to her now."

"I said I don't know this Shizuka person. And I'm still figuring out why on earth Yuki hit me earlier on…"

Ichiru couldn't decide to be flabbergasted or frustrated. Zero seemed genuine about not knowing Shizuka. _Is it because of his death/revival? _'Impossible,' Ichiru thought, 'it can't be so severe to the stage where he thinks Yuki is Shizuka and Shizuka doesn't exist.' Ichiru went silent to organize the thoughts running all over his mind.

"I'll show you who Shizuka is when I have the chance, but for now, what you need to do is rest." Ichiru told Zero commandingly.

--

SHIZUKA'S POV-

I didn't go anywhere after running out. I simply stayed outside and… call if eavesdrop if you want. Yes, I heard everything, and I think Zero wasn't faking it.

--

Ichiru stepped out of the room, and in the midst of his thoughts, he saw a peek of white cloth at the end of the corner. _Shizuka has been outside… listening. _Making up his mind to confront her, he walked towards her. "So… you've heard everything?" He asked slightly uncomfortably.

She gave him a like-that-isn't-obvious look before sighing. "I know what you are gonna ask and yes, I think he isn't pretending." Silently thinking the same thing, Ichiru took the initiative to ask. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Let him be, we'll consider if this continues." She waved him off, signaling her leave.

Ichiru bowed. He knew why Shizuka made this conclusion. There was only one clear reason she was trying to hide.

--

Shizuka walked into Zero's room, inhaling deeply to calm her nerves. She didn't wait for him to notice her and started a conversation. "Are you feeling better, Zero?" She asked politely, smiling.

"Yuki?"

She nodded naturally, hoping that he would not suddenly remember that she wasn't Yuki. Before she could continue, he interrupted her. "Why did you slap me?"

"Oh… I'm sorry… I was, not thinking right, forgive me." She bowed and looked up again, a beam still present on her face. "Is it okay if I sit here and have a chat?"

Deciding to ignore the fact that she had slapped him and took it so lightly, he began to smile. He moved to make a corner for her, and asked, "Is it any matter in particular?"

"We-ell… it's a problem that I need your advice for." She took another breath and elaborated, "You see, I have this friend. And this friend and her sister likes this guy." She turned to check if Zero was listening, "And, um, this guy went… went for a long trip. Yeah, he went for a long trip."

"Uhuh." Zero assured her he was paying attention.

"Then this guy came back, but he only came back to m-my friend. So my friend is wondering if she should tell her sister because her sister doesn't know."

"Huh? Why must she tell her sister?" He titled his head and looked at her, sincerely puzzled. "Because… her sister has the right to know cos she also likes this guy." Shizuka explained, thinking that this was obvious.

"I don't mean that." Zero shook his head, "If that guy came back to your friend, instead of her sister, that means he want to be with your friend. Only."

Shizuka had a silent revelation. _This is fate. If he was fated to be with Yuki, Yuki should be the one who found him, not me. But I did, so…_

The rest needn't be said, she smiled and left.

--

Yuki touched her fire-red wounds. She picked up a penknife a lowered it to her arm.

"_Why are you doing this?!"_

She dropped it, shaking. Kaname's voice, ringing in her head. _"Why?" _She added a question to herself. Kaname really cared for her, took care of her and looked out for her. He loved her. _Zero is already gone. _And it did hurt when she treated him the way she did recently. Yuki hated herself for being so evil to Kaname because of a _dead _person.

--

"Go to master Kaname and inform him and Yuki on Zero's current status. Urge him to bring Yuki to visit him, but make it clear that Zero thinks Shizuka is Yuki." Ichiru instructed his servant.

--

Kaname didn't bother knocking on the door. 'There's no time to waste if she's unconscious or putting herself to danger again.' _And anyway, it's time I tell her the truth. _

The first thing he saw was Yuki, a penknife in her hand. Sensing his presence, she looked up. She put it down and stood up, "I'm sorry…I have been so silly these few days and made you worry. B-but please give me a chance to accept that ring-"

Kaname froze for awhile, then before he could regret, he blurted, "Z-zero is alive." Yuki moved back, and stared at him. "He… he has no memory of you." He said, and saw her running out of the room.


	4. HURT

cocoa: thanks for all your reviews, i truly truly appreciate it:) the previous chapter's called RED and this one's called HURT, these 2 words together were a choice for the title of this sequel initially, but BloodLone sounds better, don't you think? :D so random

HURT

Yuki slowed down to a jog, and finally resorted to a stride. She had been far off from Cross Academy and into the woods, where it was getting darker and darker by the moment. What a rash act to just rush off on her own when she did not know where she was heading.

_How could you just leave Kaname behind when you told him that you wanted to accept his ring?_ Her conscience chided her. _You lied about it, didn't you? You didn't really mean it, that's why you just left him behind. How can you be so cruel??_

Yuki shook her head, trying to ignore her sadistic thoughts. She was now deeper in to the forest and weirdly, she felt like she was going the right way. She saw a way up ahead, which meant she was getting out of the woods. It started drizzling. She couldn't see anything up ahead, and cursed the fact that the drizzle became heavier, accompanied with thunder and lightning.

Then she saw a mansion. 'Shelter!' Shivering, she looked around. Then Yuki realized that her journey to this building happened in her dream.

--

Shizuka heard someone knocking on the door. Wondering who it could be at this time and hour, she made her way down the stairs and opened the door. She saw Yuki, drenched from head to toe. Shocked speechless, Shizuka could do nothing but stare.

"I'm here to see Zero." She simply stated.

Shizuka was back to herself once she heard his name, and replied, "He wouldn't be able to recognize you, and he thinks that-"

"I know about this, so don't bother." Yuki knew she sounded rude, but she couldn't help but to act rude too. She pushed her way past Shizuka and walked to Zero's room. Shizuka felt a pang of rejection and betrayal; fate has played with her again.

--

Ichiru heard Shizuka answer the door, and got prepared to leave Zero's room. But they a shorter time than expected to converse, because Yuki appeared at the door as he stood up. He smiled, bowed and walked out.

"I want a word with you." Shizuka said, standing at the corridor.

--

"Zero…" Yuki said, unable to believe she would see him again. "I'm Yuki."

Zero was silent for a while, then he smiled, "My friend is also called Yuki."

"No, _I _am Yuki." She went to him, "Don't you remember me?"

"Uh, this is my first time meeting you, miss. Miss Yuki." Zero replied, frightened that this lady started to cry. "Um… are you alright?"

"Zero! Why? Why don't you remember me? I am Yuki, your friend Yuki!" She cried, _more than a friend. _She went on her knees, "Please try to recall the past, please."

Zero was shocked and got up from the chair to help her up saying, "Yuki, don't do this."

She looked up, "What did you call me?"

"Uh, I called you 'Yuki'." He replied, wondering if it was wrong. But the lady only asked hopefully, "You remember me?"

"This is my first time I saw you, I just called you Yuki because you said that was your name… right?"

--

Shizuka was fuming, and glared at Ichiru as if to say, 'this is all your fault!'. _But what fault did he have?_ She asked herself. _You're just angry cos you are afraid she would take Zero away. _

So many voices were screaming in her head, all the things she wanted to blame Ichiru. But she couldn't bring herself to say it, because she knew all weren't true. Shizuka felt stupid, just standing there glowering at him when she said she wanted a word with him.

Finally, Ichiru broke the silence, "Look, to me, this is the right thing to do. Whether he remembers her, that's up to fate." He bowed and turn to go, leaving Shizuka watching him, wondering when he became so mature.

--

Zero had called her name so naturally that for a moment she thought he remembered. But it was clearer than ever that he didn't. _I shouldn't have came. _Not only did Yuki feel silly, she felt hurt. _So this is how it is, isn't it? Retribution. This is how it tastes like. _Grimly, she headed for the door, not bothering to look at the puzzled Zero.

--

When Shizuka saw her sister walking out of his room with her shoulders slumped, she couldn't help but to smile. Forgetting what just happened between Ichiru and her, she went up to Yuki. "Did he remember?" She asked, not concerned to hide the spiteful glee in her voice. Yuki was tempted to shoot her a look to say, 'like isn't it obvious?'

Nevertheless, she couldn't care about anything else but staying in Kaname's protective arms.

--

After her sister left, the unhappy feelings flooded back into Shizuka. What had she done to deserve this? Everything that happened to her in life was always a failure. Maybe if she wasn't so greedy, the pain of the loss would not be so overwhelming. But how is that possible? Shizuka wanted _everything. _There was too many things she craved for… Shizuka sighed and looked away from the window, not knowing that all she really hoped for was love.

--

Kaname watched her shadow approaching. He couldn't decide to welcome her or shun away, because he wanted to comfort her, but he was too tired to. This love was exhausting him, and it was hurting.

The door opened, and in plodded Yuki. "Kaname…" She started, although she didn't sound sad, there were tears streaming down her cheeks. Yuki went to hug him as though he was her usual comforting teddy bear. She waited to hear him say something, and pat her head. But nothing came.

--

YUKI'S POV

Zero, it's time I let go, there's no point in trying to make you remember. I am glad you're alive, and that you're happy. Just like you, I already have someone that cares for me. I must appreciate him, before I lose him and regret.

Zero, even if you recall the past one day, don't look for me.

--

Yuki walked up towards him, smiling. "Hi Kaname!" She greeted and held his hand. "Go with me to the garden, please?" Kaname, who was taken aback, nodded slightly uncertainly.

Once at the garden, Yuki let go of his hand, but she was still beaming. "Will you give me a chance?" She did it like a normal schoolgirl confessing to a guy. Kaname looked at her, but not into her eyes, "What about Zero?" He asked blankly.

Yuki laughed and said, "He's on his own now!" Then her expression turned serious, "I just want a chance to love back the only person who loved me." Kaname wanted to hold her and smile as carefree as she did, but he hardened his heart. "It's too late." He walked away, telling himself that it was a right decision. He heard Yuki crumble behind him, but he continued to walk.

Yuki tightened her fists, determined not to cry. She forced herself to smile, and when she did, she surprisingly felt better. She pulled together every inch of strength and hope in her body and stood up. "KANAME!" Yuki shouted, not a bit of sadness in her tone, "I'm gonna chase you, till you give me a chance!" She smiled and for once her life, didn't care about the people staring at her.


	5. SCREAM

cocoa: i promise a good ending, only how good it is is up to you: whoo, next chapt is the last:D

SCREAM

Zero was confused. The more he thought about it, the woman who came and left, the more complicated everything seemed. Like who she was. And why she was so obsessed over him calling her name. Suddenly there was a sharp pain, as if growing on the inside of his head. It was biting, and hard to bear. The room seemed to be shaking and dimming. Then spinning and darkening. And everything was black.

--

Yuki knew it was tiring, but she had to endure. After all, what Kaname went through because of her would be at least ten times more of this. "Um," She slightly cleared her throat, "Why are we walking back the same way?" Kaname was silent before replying, "I forgot a book."

Yuki quickly stepped ahead of him, brightly offering, "I can help you get it!" He looked at her and continued walking. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and wondered if this was his normal walking pace, as she struggled to keep up.

"Uh, where are you going after this?" she beamed the widest she could manage. "The library." Came Kaname's short response. "Alright!" She exclaimed gaily, "I'll go too!" He looked at her in disbelief, then hastily added, "I- I think I'm heading for the garden." Yuki daren't think of what he may tell her there, and instead nodded in agreement.

--

"Yuki…" Zero groaned. "Where are…" Shizuka immediately held his hand and said soothingly, "Yuki's here. I'm here." She had went into his room and found him eyes closed on the floor, now he was finally coming to.

He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "Yuki…" Zero repeated sub-consciously.

"I'm here." Shizuka reassured.

Then he seemed to break from the daze spell and stared at her incredulously. And a word dropped out from his mouth. "Shizuka?"

--

"Look, please stop this. It's too late, doing this won't rescue our relationship." Kaname seemed a bit frustrated, muttering, "Or redeem it for any matter." Yuki wanted to cry. _Please stop punishing me. _"It's to early to say." She chirped, but the lack of enthusiasm and sincerity in her tone was too obvious.

Kaname sensed it, and was afraid she would give up. Maybe he should… Yuki sighed abruptly, "I know you know I know." Suddenly he realised how weary she looked, her shoulders slumped for once. "This is such a… I think I'm just gonna go. Sorry for bugging you…"

Something in Kaname stopped.

--

Ichiru tried to look normal. And not worried. Or shocked. Or even for any matter, confused. Zero was watching him, as if waiting for him to say something. Ichiru glanced behind, as if to check if Shizuka was eavesdropping outside. He turned his gaze back to his twin brother, and his facial expression must have been agog, because Zero elaborated, "I don't think talking to her would be right."

"Um-"

"So I thought she was Yuki. And I didn't recognise the real Yuki when she visited." Zero repeated what he had just heard Ichiru said. It seemed so difficult to digest the facts. Then it struck him. "Wait, where is she now?"

"Cross academy..?" Ichiru said, resisting the attempt to roll his eyes at the obvious. But Zero wouldn't notice anyway, because he was already half-way out of the house.

--

For once in her entire life, Shizuka collapsed. She had been standing at the balcony, watching Zero disappear into the forest. She felt so weak, so silly and so painful. Warm moisture that had been locked up for many years broke free and came rolling down her face. Her mind could not decide which emotions to hold on to, and which to throw away.

_It was too obvious where Zero was rushing to._

For once in her entire life, Shizuka bled tears.

--

If he had not passed through the school's garden, he might have missed the two of them. Initially, Zero only saw Yuki, and was about to run towards her, until he heard Kaname's voice. "Have you really gotten over Zero?"

Zero did not have to see him, for he could just picture Kaname's serious expression. It was not the question that shocked him, but the reply that came. Directly out of Yuki's mouth, he heard a lucid yes. "Yes, Zero is now just a fragment of my memory."

His existence to her was now not more than a shattered piece of reminiscence. His existence was no longer _anything_.

--

Yuki was so glad to finally admit that to her, Zero was forgotten. And she felt even better when she received Kaname's comforting hug, that told her all she went through was over. She mentally chided herself for being so blind, and not treasuring a good person like him.

He was always there when she needed someone, unlike Zero. Not only did Zero hardly provide comfort, he was the one that constantly caused her to worry. Like now, she wondered what he was doing now…

"I love you." Kaname's sudden words took Yuki by surprise. She mumbled in response, guilty that she was still thinking about Zero.

Who she was least aware was came and left like in her memory.

--

Zero arrived back at the house with heavy footsteps. He could not help but to feel inferior when he saw Kaname. Of course, it goes without saying that he was the only guy that deserves Yuki. He cared, provided and looked out for her.

None of which Zero had ever done.

'And what was with Shizuka?' The thought suddenly popped up. 'Why did she pretend to be Yuki?' It didn't make sense, and what was more suspicious was that Ichiru seemed rather weird about that subject.

_Does Shizuka..? _

_--_

Yuki never felt so contented before. Kaname and her were nearly always together, and everybody knew of their new relationship. But sometimes, despite her joyousness, Yuki was angry with herself. She would forget Zero, she already had. She tried to ignore the empty feeling in her heart, and simply anticipated the day Kaname would again propose to her.

--

Shizuka opened her eyes. It was bright, too bright. Finally realising that she was still at the balcony, she swiftly went into her room. She felt so nauseous and tired. Giddy, she drew the curtains over the window and fell onto the bed. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, it was Ichiru.

"Don't enter!" She shouted louder than she expected. She hurried to lock the door and drop back onto the bed.

Totally unaware that it was Zero who was outside.

--

ZERO'S POV

She doesn't want to see me. _Like that wasn't unexpected. _So she doesn't want to talk. I have only myself to discuss what I should do now, cos I seriously have no idea.

All I know is that its probably easier to just give up on Yuki, but I don't want to. And Kaname can probably do a better job of taking care of her but I don't want to let him to. They'll probably be living happily ever after but I don't want to allow that to happen.

It was never my fault that I lost my memory. Neither was it my mistake to not recognize her. I know I made her cry too many times. But, I'm going to get her back, because I deserve it and I can do it.

--

"Where.are.you.going?" Ichiru inquired, watching his bother pack some stuff at a ridiculous speed. Although he asked, Ichiru most-likely knew where he was planning to go. The only thing he didn't understand was where Zero got his sudden energy, since he saw him coming back with a despondent look and sitting outside Shizuka's room, face buried in hands.

"Cross Academy. Bye." Zero said, unaware of how slow his response came. He was about to disappear there until Ichiru stopped him. "I know, but why?" He asked, his hand still fixed on Zero's shoulder. "If you know _that_ I'm going there, you would know _why _I'm going there."

Zero walked out of the door as soon as he replied. "Hey," Ichiru called him back. Zero turned around. "Good luck with Yuki."

Zero smiled and faded into the night.

--

Ichiru knocked on the door. There was no response. In the silence, he heard sniffing. Maybe he heard wrong, maybe she was feeling unwell.

Or maybe… Shizuka really was crying. He heard some ruffling of cloth, footsteps before the door opened. For once in Ichiru's entire life, he saw tears streaming his mistress' cheeks. Her expression was just so pained, hurt and broken. On impulse, he reached forward to wipe her tears away.

Shizuka held his wrist as he did, and said, "Can you hold me?" Ichiru had no time to wonder what she meant, because she fell onto him, clinging onto his back, in a form of an embrace.

Two of them stood there in the hallway, holding one another. The muffled weeping echoing through.


	6. BLOODL

cocoa: yay! finally the last chapt:D hope that you will like the story even if you don't support the pairing..

_THANK YOU _**Book Theif101, under-a-vampire's-spell, glozinga, I Love Jiraiya, CrownedApples, springblossem and Laury-KOS**

BLOOD. L

There was an awkward silence. Yuki was standing at her dorm room doorway, facing Zero. "How can I help you?" She finally managed to ask, forcing a smile and pretending not to know him personally.

"Yuki." Zero said, "_You_ are Yuki. I remember." Suddenly Yuki felt like she was going to collapse. With relief, with joy, with… with what? It was not like she could actually do anything. She was now with Kaname and promised that she would no longer treat Zero with intentions no more of that of a friend.

Yuki tried to keep her composure, but it was difficult when Zero started talking. "I know how you feel towards me and I guess I finally found out that I felt the same." He gave a small shrug and said, "Sorry I took so long, but its not like its too late right?" Zero feigned ignorance of what he saw at the school garden. He thought this had to be the best tactic.

He pretended not to notice how silent Yuki had became, and continued in a very serious and sincere tone, "I've really missed you, and I'm sorry about the past. I truly want be with you." Zero was saying it from his heart and took her hand.

Normally, Yuki would have been so touched, she would cry and probably hug him. But now she was just shocked and unsure of how to handle the situation. All she could think of was Kaname. _"Yes, Zero is now just a fragment of my memory."_ was the sentence that stubbornly revolved around her mind.

She was too distracted by her thoughts when suddenly Zero held her face and kissed her. Gradually all her stiffness and unhappiness drained out of her, like they were melting in his presence. Her mind was desperately telling her to break free and slam the door in his face, but her heart was just too strong to follow the orders.

--

Kaname was just about to visit Yuki when he heard Zero's voice. Obviously it must have been only the ending glimpse of it for he heard: "be with you" before there was silence. What he saw Zero did next made him want to punch that guy. But why didn't Yuki break out of that kiss and slap him or rush into her room?

All she did was look down when they were done, blushing. Kaname's only comfort was Yuki went into her room before Zero could say much after that. Still, that didn't count as anything, it was only guilt that made her do that. Kaname felt pathetic.

But he also felt angry, angry at the guy that prevented him and Yuki through his selfish ways.

--

Yuki heard a thud outside her dorm room, and she immediately went to see what had happened. She peeped through a gap in the door and saw Zero on the ground holding his jaw. Then she saw another figure and heard his unmistakable voice, "Did you know what you just did?!" There was so much anger in that voice that Yuki began to tremble.

"Do you really think you can just hurt Yuki with your stupid memory problems then come back saying you want to be together?? Seriously, after all you've put her through!!"

"I did not intentionally forget her, and I want to make up to her for the past."

"That's all?? You think that would solve everything?!"

"It solved everything with Yuki, its YOU who has an issue."

"So now I'm the one with the issue?!" Kaname's fists were still clenched, "Who on earth are you to tell me this??"

"Nobody. But I know that I am somebody to Yuki and that's all that matters to me."

Yuki wanted to get out of the room and stop the two of them, but she would end up taking Zero's side, and that would just be too cruel to Kaname. But she could not just hide here to watch...

Yuki stepped out of the room. Both guys stared at her, although they were not shocked. "Please, stop it. Acting like this isn't going to help."

Kaname grabbed her by both shoulders, demanding, "Who?! Who are you choosing??"

Yuki restrained from crying, but it was a vain attempt, since tears were soon seen rolling down her cheeks. "Please let go… it hurts…" His grip loosened, but his eyes did not let go. "Who?" he whispered, looking miserably pained. Yuki wanted to cry for him, it was just too heartbreaking.

Fortunately for Yuki, Zero came over and took Kaname's hands off her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "Kaname, you already know. Why are you just forcing her to say what you hope she would say?" Yuki wiped away her tears, eased herself from Zero and walked towards Kaname.

She opened her arms and gently wrapped them around him. She sniffed and said, "Kaname, please don't be sad," she looked up at him, "because I truly love you, as a brother." Yuki then smiled and continued, "And I know you truly love me too. You probably did not realise that since we've met, your love for me was actually more brotherly. You just wanted to protect me, let me have the best and many others."

Kaname took a few minutes to grasp the truth, but he did not look so unhappy anymore. He gave a slight smile and hugged her back. He moved back and gave her head a little pat. Kaname went to Zero, standing beside him in the opposite direction and said such that Yuki could not hear, "I may not like you nor forgive you, but I know Yuki already has. So treat her with the same kind of love, only twice that amount."

Kaname then left, not looking back.

--

"What took you so long?" Zero asked, faking disapproval. Yuki was refreshed after a good sleep, and was greeted with Zero outside. She smiled sweetly and sincerely at him, and leaned into a hug on him. Zero did not expect her to hug him, but immediately held her back in his embrace.

After a whole minute, Yuki broke out of it and asked him, "May we go see Kaname please?" Zero nodded and followed her towards his room. Once there, he decided to stay outside while Yuki went in.

Yuki found the room so full of love and memories. It was slightly dark, which made it look familiarly cosy to her. She stopped dazing and called out, "Kaname?" There was no response, so she went to look in his bedroom. It was empty. And he could not be in the library at this time…

"Kaname's missing!" Yuki cried as she burst out of his room. She was surprised to see little reaction from Zero, who said, "I should probably tell you this… Kaname left."

"What? How do you know??" She demanded, close to tears, "And why didn't he tell me?!"

"He told me to love you, times two. So I suspected that he was going to leave, but I wasn't so sure. But knowing Kaname, he wouldn't just leave like that. Let's go into his room and search."

Yuki went to his bedside table, and found a note addressed to her.

**Yuki**

**Please do not feel responsible or guilty for my departure, because I decided this on my own accord. Of course I took quite some time to come to this conclusion, but I thought it would be the best for the three of us.**

**I have not gone to spend the rest of my life in depression, instead, I am determined to find something, or more precisely, someone. Someone I can share love with, love like between Zero and you. When I do, I would definitely bring her back here.**

**You know, if you did not tell me what you did yesterday, I would not have discovered that our relationship was really sibling-like. And I would really like to thank you for that, along with other things you gave me all these years.**

**I love you,**

**Your brother, Kaname**

Yuki noticed that her eyes were damp. "I love you too, Kaname. And thank you." She whispered.

"What about me?" Zero asked jokingly, "You never actually told me that yet." He smiled and went to Yuki. Entwining her fingers into his hand, he said seriously, "Because I really love you."

"I love you, Zero." Yuki said, looking into his eyes. They kissed, and a tear rolled down Yuki's cheek, falling onto the floor. Forever staining that spot.


End file.
